Seruru
� Seruru is a Female Keronian. She is A light red with a Darker red hat. Her hat is normal, nothing fancy. She was born on the planet Keron Bio � � � � � Seruru was born on Keron. She lost her memory of her past when she came to Pekopon. Now that she remembers thanks to Rya, She is trying to find her parents. All she knows is that Meshishi isnt really her sister and she has a father and an older sister. She has been on Pekopon for years now. She has made Gyroro her brother and is now currently in a relationship with Lt General Taroro. � � � � � � She grew up and decided she wanted to join the army. She became Corporal of the Tobibi Platoon. Which consists of her sister, Meshishi, Nororo (Norm), Shikiki (Sik), and her childhood friend, Tobibi. Relationships Taroro: '''Seruru bumped into Taroro by accident and instantly became friends. Taroro needed a place to stay and so he stayed with her at her house. One day Sik and Seruru got into a fight and she got beaten pretty bad. Thanks to Taroro and Hera she is fine. That day Seruru and Taroro got together. They are currently in an active relationship. '''Gyroro: Seruru has made Gyroro her brother after being very close to him. He slept in her house for awhile but he wished to stay in his clearing in the woods. They are very happy as family. Even though they are not blood-related, they act as if they have known eachother for a long time. Hera: '''Hera is Seruru's very best friend. Hera is in a relationship with Gyroro, so Seruru can talk to Hera about pretty much anything. They do seem to get along, but they had gotton into a bloody fight. Hera can't seem to control her demon-side. Ever since she met Hera and her demon-side, Seruru has been having her own demon problems. '''Shikiki: '''Seruru is not a very social person. However, there was a time she was in a "Lovey-Dovey" relationship. She was with Lance Corporal Shikiki (Sik). They used to hang out as kids, and as they grew older they began to love eachother. This did not last very long though. Her broke her heart and played with her emotions. She was heart-broken. She has hated him ever since then. Sadly, they are on the same platoon. So, at times they have to get along. '''Tobibi: '''Her childhood friend. They do not wish to be together as a couple. They are more like family. They do sometimes have their moments of romance, but this only lasts as a thought. He wishes to protect her at all cost. She is very important to him. He's never had family and so he wishes to never lose the only thing he has close to one. He is not very fond of Shikiki for what he did to Seruru. He always watches Shikiki closely making sure it doesnt happen again '''Nororo: '''Seruru doesn't have any feeling for Nororo what so ever. She finds him annoying since he is constantly asking if any wants egg nog. He is overly obbsessed with that stuff. '''Meshishi: Seruru loves her sister very much. No matter how much of an idiot she is. She wants to protect her sister. She gets along well with her, but they do have their typical sibling fights every now and then.